


Shall I sleep within your bed

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, takes place some months after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "“Oh.” He’d been caught by some of Monroe’s hunters, who’d thought he’d easily tell them where to find Scott and the others but Theo hadn’t spent almost a decade living with mad scientists to not be used to some pain. “How long was I gone?”“Two days,” Scott says, jaw clenched and Theo’s heart skips a beat. He can’t think Theo betrayed him… can he?They stare at each other silently; Theo wants to get up and run away but just where is he supposed to go? And he’s embarrassingly aware that if he does manage to get up, he’ll fall down while giving the first step forward.Scott sighs, passes a hand through his face and Theo swallows.“You… You weren’t expecting to be rescued.”Theo frowns, confused. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He doesn’t… doesn’t remember that. He forces himself to think back on those two days. But besides the pain and the questions, he can’t really remember his feelings at the time. Had he given up hope of being saved? Had he ever had it in the first place?“How could you not think I was coming for you, Theo?” Scott asks, suddenly sounding very tired and Theo’s breath gets caught."
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Sceo Secret Santa 2020





	Shall I sleep within your bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



> Written for the sceo secret santa. Jeff, I hope you enjoy this - I went for your general "angst with a bit of fluff at the end" though this probably falls more into hurt & comfort. Happy 2021 :)

Theo doesn’t move as he wakes up. His heart rate does one faster jump and then goes back to its slow rhythm, his breathing doesn’t change and he forces his eyes closed, instead smelling and cataloguing his surroundings with each inhale. After three he’s already relaxed, Scott’s smell all around him.

“I know you’re awake,” Scott’s voice sounds from Theo’s right and he finally forces his eyes open, turning his face to him. Scott’s face is carefully blank, making Theo frown. He starts sitting up, but can barely get his elbows underneath him. His whole body feels like jelly.

“What happened?” His voice comes out in a croak, all dry.

Scott grabs a glass of water from the bedside table, putting one hand on the back of Theo’s neck to help him drink up, keeping his hold on the glass with the other. Theo drinks up gratefully, clearing his throat as Scott puts the empty glass away back on the bedside table.

“You don’t remember anything?”

Theo’s frown deepens. He looks around. They’re in Scott’s room, he’s lying on his bed and – he looks down – wearing his clothes. Theo forces himself to remember just how he got here, but his mind’s a blank on that. But he suddenly does remember pain, a lot of it.

_Hunters._

“Oh.” He’d been caught by some of Monroe’s hunters, who’d thought he’d easily tell them where to find Scott and the others but Theo hadn’t spent almost a decade living with mad scientists to not be used to some pain. “How long was I gone?”

“Two days,” Scott says, jaw clenched and Theo’s heart skips a beat. He can’t think Theo betrayed him… can he?

They stare at each other silently; Theo wants to get up and run away but just where is he supposed to go? And he’s embarrassingly aware that if he does manage to get up, he’ll fall down while giving the first step forward.

Scott sighs, passes a hand through his face and Theo swallows.

“You… You weren’t expecting to be rescued.”

Theo frowns, confused. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He doesn’t… doesn’t remember that. He forces himself to think back on those two days. But besides the pain and the questions, he can’t really remember his feelings at the time. Had he given up hope of being saved? Had he ever had it in the first place?

“How could you not think I was coming for you, Theo?” Scott asks, suddenly sounding very tired and Theo’s breath gets caught. He forces it out, slowly.

He looks away, suddenly can’t look Scott in the eyes.

Theo hears Scott moving and then there’s two hands holding his own. Theo finally forces his eyes back to Scott, who’s looking intently at his face, no room to look away. An Alpha look. It makes Theo’s stomach squeeze and he doesn’t even know why.

“Theo…” Scott starts, then lets go with one hand to pass it through Theo’s hair. “You’re important to me."

Theo blinks once, now unable to look anywhere but into Scott’s eyes. What they have… well, it’s new. And if Theo’s honest, he’s always thought it was coming more out of desperation than anything else. That once Monroe and her hunters were finally stopped, it would die a quick death, no more adrenaline to help them come together.

“I don’t remember anything,” Theo finally forces out. “I remember them asking questions… Trying to get me to tell them where you and the others were. The plans. I don’t remember you coming.”

Scott’s face does something at that but it’s too quick for Theo to realize what it means. Still, Theo’s words clearly weren’t what he wanted to hear. But Theo doesn’t know just what it is Scott does want to hear; what he wants, really.

“You just looked… so surprised, when we got there. You looked like you’d already accepted you were dying there.”

Theo’s stomach does a little jump at that but honestly, even not remembering it, he can believe that’s the truth.

“Theo…” Scott sighs, then leans forward, getting of the chair next to the bed, so that he can put their foreheads together. “You mean something to me.”

Theo doesn’t do or say anything. This feels… well, not real, if he’s honest. He’s pretty sure it is, though, but suddenly he does fear it’s not. That Monroe got her hands on some weird drug, making him see everything he wants and can’t have.

“You don’t believe me,” Scott says, sounds defeated and Theo hates that he’s the one making him sound that way.

He swallows, forces his mouth open, Scott back to sitting on the chair, though his hands are still on Theo. “This feels too good to be true.”

Scott’s eyes soften and Theo wants to look away, but forces himself not to. He doesn’t want to miss a second of this, for better or worse. “You can have good things, Theo.”

Theo gives a little laugh, something bitter. “I killed you, Scott.”

“You say that a lot,” Scott says and it’s not untrue. Whenever Scott gets too close, Theo will say it, like he’s somehow afraid that’s something Scott will ever forget. Forget and suddenly remember, throwing Theo away. “I forgive you,” Scott’s voice brings Theo out of his thoughts, making him frown.

He finally forces himself to a sitting position, leaning on the headboard, forcing Scott’s hand away from his neck, though he keeps his hand on top of one of Theo’s. He doesn’t move it away, but doesn’t hold it either. “You can’t forgive something like that, Scott.”

Scott shrugs, clearly going for nonplussed, “well, I have.”

Theo stares at him. He almost gives that same laugh again, but forces the urge down. Then he swallows, raises the hand not being held up to his face, hides his eyes behind it.

Theo doesn’t know how to say everything he’s thinking. And there’s a part of him that’s afraid Scott simply won’t get it. That he’ll say _“I don’t deserve you”_ and Scott will reply _“you can’t deserve people”_ and Theo gets that, he does, but it doesn’t make the feeling go away. But he’s also aware it’s not healthy, that he can’t be with someone that he’s just waiting for a bad day to come and to leave. But for him to do the leaving… Theo feels like he’s in a limbo and neither end is looking good. And isn’t that just… Ridiculous, when one end has everything he wants.

“I was really afraid you were going to die,” Scott’s voice comes out soft, almost in a whisper. Theo lowers his hand, but keeps his eyes away from him. “I don’t want to lose you, Theo. But I…” He sighs, “I can’t force you to be with me. I won’t force you.”

“I know,” Theo replies, because of that, he is sure. Scott keeps quiet after that and Theo finally raises his eyes to him. “I do… I do like you, Scott. But I just… I don’t know how to be with you.”

Scott doesn’t say anything right away, just studies him for a couple seconds. “I know it won’t be easy,” he finally says and Theo can’t help but to snort, which gets him a quick smile. “But I think it’s worth it.” He doesn’t ask if Theo feels the same, letting the words go unvoiced, but still pretty clear in the air.

Scott keeps quiet, lets Theo think in silence. He won’t push for an answer right away, Theo knows; maybe he never would. But Theo’s certainly not just going to string him along either.

“Could you… stay?” Theo finally asks, turning the hand underneath Scott’s to interlace their fingers. Scott smiles, this time a longer one, though still small. Something private.

“Yeah.”

Theo nods. There’s still more to discuss, more for him to think about but for now… For now, this is good.


End file.
